


The Garden (Part II)

by DHW



Series: The Garden [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DHW/pseuds/DHW
Summary: More fun and games at The Garden (Originally written in two parts for GrangerSnape100, 2008)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. They belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended. I make no money from this piece of fiction

\--

“Strip, Professor.”

Hermione gave her pet an approving smile as he began to remove his heavy robes. He was such an obedient pet. Well, when he wanted to be. 

She’d had a hard day; the Ministry were still refusing to grant her access to the Records Room on the grounds that a woman of her persuasion had no business there. Though she suspected it had more to do with her heritage than her job description. The light had won the battle, but it hadn’t won the war. 

“And place your clothes on the chair, please,” she said, her tone stern.

\--

Severus glanced at his Mistress, blushing slightly as he noticed her eyes rake across the flat, pale planes of his chest. He wasn’t a shy man, by any stretch of the imagination, but his Mistress always managed to make him nervous.

Hiding slightly behind his curtain of long, black hair, he did as he was told, carefully folding his robes and placing them in a neat pile upon the chair. He drew a shaky breath as he came to stand before her, the anticipation of what was to come crawling up his spine, arousing him far more than it should.

\--

Hermione placed a finger under his chin, lifting his head up, his eyes locking with hers.

“Why so shy, pet?” she said, the delicate pad of her thumb tracing the strong line of his jaw, “Beauty should not be shy. It should be bold, and brave, and, most importantly, obedient. Feeling obedient tonight, my pet?”

Severus sighed lightly, fire burning his skin at each point they touched. He could feel her breath upon his face, and the comforting weight of her collar around his neck. 

“Your wish is my command, Mistress.”

“Good.” Her hand dropped to her side. “Undress me.”

\--

It was slow and sensual. Severus’ fingers, supple and long, skimmed across her hip bone and up the front of her top, removing both the shirt and bra in a flurry of red fabric. Silky smooth skin pebbled as it was exposed to the cool air, the goose-flesh making her all the more enticing. He licked his lips, imagining her taste, but dutifully moved on, focused on his task for fear of reprisal. Severus bit back a groan as his hands slid under her skirt, easing down the zipper and letting it fall to the floor. She wasn’t wearing knickers.

\--

Hermione placed a hand upon his chest, palm flat, and gently pushed him backwards.

“Good boy,” she crooned softly, tossing her hair behind her shoulder. “Now, into the tub. You’re all dirty. And its time to get cleaned up.”

Severus resisted for a second, but a quick glance at the desperation lurking in her eyes sent him striding over to the large bathtub. He cautiously stepped into the steaming water, gasping a little at the heat. Steam curled up from the clear surface, and Severus sunk down to his stomach, the bath a great deal deeper than he had anticipated.

\--

“Forgive my forwardness, Mistress, but how am I supposed to get clean when there is no soap?”

“Forgiven,” she said, smiling gently. Her lessons in manners were beginning to pay off. “I have plenty of soap; I’m merely deciding which to kind use. I want my pet to look his best.” 

Hermione reached into the cupboard, taking from it a thick, caramel-coloured bar. She turned, stepping delicately into the water, coming to rest in front of Severus. Wrists flicking in quick, deliberate movements, she lathered the soap between her talented hands, releasing the sweet scent of honey and rich toffee.

\--

She started with his shoulders; foamy hands sliding over his wet skin in ever increasing circles. Severus watched as she traced the line of his clavicle and down his sternum, branching off towards his nipples. He moaned, her touches frustratingly light and never where he wanted them.

“Oh, pet,” she whispered, “every inch of you is magnificent. Pale and strong. You were such a lucky find. A diamond in a sea of sand.” Her hands wandered lower, moving over the flat muscles of his stomach. He tensed as her nails scraped his flesh, leaving beautifully angry red marks. “Touch me.”

\--

And he did.

He took the bar of soap, lathering it upon her soft skin. Foamy bubbles coated her arms and breasts as his fingers moved lower. She whimpered slightly as he began to rub her gently, her eyes fluttering closed. Severus moaned as her fingers found his cock and began to mimic his actions. 

“Kiss me, Professor,” came her sultry whisper.

Severus captured her lips with his own, groaning as he felt Hermione push her tongue into his mouth, thrusting in and out. It was passionate; all teeth and tongues, Hermione bruising his lips, leaving them swollen and sensitive.

\--

It seemed like forever, the tension building until they could feel nothing but one another: no water, no light, and no sound, just each other. And then it broke, release washing over them in a tide of feeling.

Severus collapsed back, his head resting on the side of the tub. Hermione lay spent and heavy on top of him, her chest rising and falling with each deep breath. Her hand caressed his head, twisting a lock of ebony hair.

“You’re all dirty again, pet,” she said. He could feel rather than hear her laughter. 

“Cleanliness is overrated,” said Severus, smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus dried himself off, the thick, fluffy towel soft against his skin. His hair hung limply over his shoulders, the ends dripping with honey scented water. He smiled slightly, watching Hermione dry herself. Hermione blushed prettily, oddly self conscious. 

She walked over to him, pressing her lips to his in a slow, languid kiss. Her tongue slid over his and there was a metallic click. Severus broke away, looking down to where a newly attached leash hung from his collar. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Every pet needs a leash.” She gave the leather a gentle tug. “Come with me.”

\--

Hermione lead him out of the bathroom, fingers caressing the delicate, leather leash, and through the large, oak doors that lead to her private bedroom. 

The room was huge, dominated by the four-poster in the very centre. The hangings were all red and gold. A Gryffindor’s bedroom through and through. 

“On the bed, please,” she said, placing a kiss on his cheek. Severus complied, lying upon his back, watching as she moved over to the wardrobe. She removed three items; a pair of stockings, a tube of lipstick, and a leather riding crop, and placed them upon the bedside table.

\--

“Hands above your head, precious,” purred Hermione, pressing a small kiss to his forehead. Severus complied, raising his hands so that his fingertips brushed the headboard. Smiling, she removed the silken stockings from the bedside table, wrapping his thick wrists together. 

The gauzy fabric was soft against his skin, locking his hands together just tight enough to prevent any unnecessary movement: tied in a slip-knot. Hermione didn’t like to take chances. 

She smiled down at him, her eyes open and adoring. Not quite lust, but not love either. Something in-between. Something that made his stomach flip with more than excitement.

\--

Severus groaned as Hermione straddled his thighs, her hot weight mere inches away from where he wanted it most. She leant down, her breasts pressing against his chest, his aching cock trapped between their bodies. 

“I think it time to explain the rules to this game,” she said, nipping his earlobe gently. “There will be no freeing yourself. No sneaky, Slytherin tactics. You will do nothing for yourself.”

“But Mistress, I…” She placed a finger on his lips, cutting him off mid-sentence. 

“And, you will only speak when spoken to. Understand?” she intoned sternly. 

“Yessss,” he gasped, eyes fluttering shut.

\--

“You are mine, Professor. And I intend to mark you as such.” She leant back, taking the small, golden tube from the nightstand. Her fingers twisted the tube, pushing up the lipstick. 

She started on his face, kissing each of his eyelids before moving down his nose and to his lips. He responded, but she moved away before he could deepen it, licking her way down his jaw line to his neck. She kissed the pulse-point, tongue flicking out over the steadily beating skin. 

“I can feel your heart beating. Excited, my pet?” she murmured gently, waiting for an answer.

\--

Her hand slapped across his arm, leaving the pale skin red and stinging.

“You will speak when you are spoken to, pet.” Her eyes were blazing. “You play by my rules, or you do not play at all.”

A jolt of desire spiked through him as he took in her expression. He enjoyed her most when she was angry. 

“Yes, Mistress,” he said, his voice unusually ragged. “Very excited, Mistress. You are talented.”

Hermione blushed. 

“Good boy. Flattery will get you everywhere. However, next time I shall not be so lenient with your punishment.” She glanced over at the crop.

\--

“Such a pretty pet,” she crooned, drawing a thick red cross upon his neck. “With such an elegant neck. But that is to be expected. You are elegant all over, darling.”

Her lips moved across his collar bone and down his sternum, kissing and licking the pale skin she found there. His nipples tightened as she nipped them, rolling the hard nubs of flesh between her perfect teeth. He groaned, arching up on the bed, panting heavily now.

She circled his nipples with the lipstick before writing her name down his torso, his belly button the dot on the ‘i’.

\--

Hermione kissed the bones of his hips, tongue tracing along the large ridges. He moaned as she lined the crease between his hip and thigh, the joint incredibly sensitive. 

“God, Mistress, please,” he whimpered, utterly ashamed at himself for doing so. 

Hermione pulled back, grasping the crop that lay upon the nightstand and bringing it down upon his chest with a short, sharp smack. 

“Speak when you are spoken to!” She dropped the crop, tracing the thin, red welt with the tip of her finger. “I will not tolerate disobedience.”

Severus hissed in pain, but wanted her all the more.

\--

“So you want this do you?” She licked the head of his cock, tongue flicking over the weeping slit. Severus moaned in confirmation, white hot pleasure shooting through him. “You’ve been a bad boy, Professor. What makes you think you deserve it?”

“I…I…” Severus stuttered, unable to form anything particularly coherent in the face of her attack. 

Hermione arched a plucked eyebrow, pulling away. 

“If you can’t come up with a reasonable answer--” Severus whimpered. “Too late now, Professor.” She gave him a rather feral smile. “Besides, my patience is beginning to wear thin. I have my own needs.”

\--

Hermione rose to her knees, leaning forward, her mouth locking with his. Hot and brazen, she kissed him with an animal-like ferocity, her tongue sliding between his parted lips, moving as though it owned his mouth.

They broke away gasping, and Hermione lowered herself onto him, gasping as he hit bottom. She rocked back and forth, grinding down hard in time with his thrusts. Sweat coated both their bodies, making them slick and hot. 

“Mine, Severus. You are mine--” she growled, her nails digging into his chest as she finally broke. And Severus, upon hearing his own name, followed.

\--

“Oh, darling,” whispered Hermione, laying her head upon his heaving chest. Her fingers traced meaningless patterns upon his skin as she relaxed in the afterglow. He felt her sigh, warm air tickling him. “Such a good pet. Always so obedient. And ever so fulfilling,” she murmured before drifting off to sleep. 

Severus placed a hand upon her back, gently rubbing the soft skin, thinking. The event of the night ran through his head, slightly blurred and out-of-sync with the audio. His mind was a little fuzzy, still reeling from the aftermath. But he could have sworn she’d called him Severus.


End file.
